1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package, and in particular to a chip package formed by a wafer-level packaging process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A packaging process of chip packages is one important step in forming electronic products. A chip package not only provides protection for the chips from environmental contaminants, but also provides a connection interface for internal electronic elements of chips packaged therein.
Because the size of the chip shrinks and the number of pads increases, it is more difficult to form wires electrically connected to the pads in the chip package. Thus, an improved chip packaging technique is needed.